Crossed Souls
by quintetmaster456
Summary: Bass Cross; a power recently obtained by Megaman. It's incredibly powerful, and incredibly dangerous if he's not careful. How will other's react to such a dangerous power? Now with the rise of Nebula, Lan and Megaman must once again fight for the sake of the world. AU and retelling of MMBN5 Team Colonel. Eventual Bass.EXE x Megaman.EXE. First fic here, please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Lan… Lan, wake up… LAN!" With a loud thunk, one of the best net battlers in the world, and savior of said world 4 times before, fell out of bed groaning in pain as he responds to the shouting voice. "I'm up, Megaman, I'm up..." Lan said, rubbing his eyes as he grabs and looks at the navi on screen. "What's so important anyways?" Megaman sighed at his operator before speaking. "Well, Dad just sent us an email telling us he has something important to show us, so get dressed and let's get to Scilab!" Lan suddenly woke up at the prospect of seeing his dad, gently tossing his PET on the bed he quickly changed into his normal clothes. Grabbing his PET, he quickly told his mom where he was going and headed out on the train to Scilab. "Man, I wonder what Dad wants to show us Megaman! Maybe it's some cool new chip! Or some sort of new customizer program for you!" Megaman laughed at his operators excitement before responding. "Well, even if it isn't all that exciting at least we get to see dad." Lan nodded as he stepped off the train and came out at the courtyard to Scilab.

* * *

He felt it… he felt his power somewhere… but where? It was so faint… it didn't matter… whatever power those humans had stolen from him was nothing compared to his full power. He quickly moved his thoughts to other things as he adjusted his cloak and moved through the undernet looking for his next victim.

* * *

"Ah Lan, There you are!" Dr. Hikari smiled at his son as he entered his office, standing up to give the boy a hug. "Hey Dad! So what was it you wanted to show me?" Lan questioned, barely hiding his excitement as to what it could be.

"Well you know how I recently took Megaman's double soul system for research?"

"Yeah?"

"Well recently I managed to create a new double soul."

"Woah! Really?! That's awesome! How did you do it?" Lan's excitement was through the roof at the prospect of a new double soul.  
"Well to put it simply, I found residual data in Megaman's system. Then I merged that data with the double soul system." The doctor stated, his expression changing to one a tad more serious.  
"Though before I show you it, I want you to know that this soul can be incredibly dangerous as it has the potential to throw Megaman into darkness." Lan listened to his father's words, not responding as he let his father continue.  
"Now as for what it is… just take a look here." He typed in a few commands on his keyboard before the display showed a single emblem on screen. Lan looked it over for a moment before realizing what it was.  
"That's Bass's emblem! Dad are you telling me-"

"Yes. I've used Bass's power to make a new double soul. I've run simulations with it, and while you can uninstall it at any time when it is installed, this will be Megaman's base form. Sadly, Bass's power overwrote the previous double souls so you're unable to use those anymore." Lan was a bit distraught upon hearing that his previous double souls were lost, but didn't comment on it, still a bit astounded that his father had done this.  
"Then again, this is by far more powerful than anything this system has done before. After all this is Bass' power it's harnessing." Lan thought about what his father said, wondering if he even wanted to test it to see what it did.  
"Megaman, what do you think about this?" The blue navi thought about it for a second before responding.  
"It's worth a shot. I can resist the darkness as long as I have you Lan, and if it's as strong as Dad says it is, we can save the world easier in case someone else comes to take it over." Lan nodded as he gave his dad his PET.  
"Do it Dad."

* * *

There it was again… that power… his power… It was much stronger this time. ...It didn't matter. If it got out of hand, he would take back what was his. ...Wait. There was another energy melding with it. That blue navi's energy ...Megaman. Closing his eyes, Bass thought about ending this right now, but decided against it. Megaman would soon give into his power, and then Bass wouldn't have to deal with any pesky friends or operator to protect the pest as Megaman would come right to him. He would have his revenge against that blue navi, and then he could once again feel he was the strongest… maybe even take out that bastard Serenade after absorbing the power he was missing.

* * *

Megaman groaned as he awoke. Standing up, the first thing he noticed was the weight of a scarf around his neck; it appeared to represent Bass's cloak. Speaking of representing Bass, he noticed the new primarily black body suit, though where Bass was gold he was silver. Running a quick diagnostic check confirmed that he was lighter, primarily due to the fact that Air Shoes was installed. Not to mention his health had increased by 20% if his calcuations were correct.  
"Megaman, you ok?" Megaman stopped the status check to respond to his worried operator.  
"Yep! Everything is operational and I'm ready for a test run!" Lan smiled as a trio of metools appeared in front of Megaman.  
"Alright, Megaman, let's see what you can do without chips!" Megaman nodded as he summoned his buster, noticing it was fairly larger and more triangular. Aiming at the middle met he fired surprised when he hit all 3.  
"Well, looks like I got a triple shot. Let's see what my charge shot became." Charging up, he fired. His hand didn't change to a buster, but it swung to the side as a wheel of darkness came down, running into a met destroying it after hitting 3 times.  
"Awesome! You got Hell's Rolling, Megaman!" Megaman looked his hand over for a second as he nodded firing two more to take out the other mets.  
"Man, I can't wait to show this to Dex! Wonder what he's gonna say! Thanks Dad!" Lan exclaimed, jacking Megaman out and starting to leave. "Remember Lan, Bass Cross does contain Bass's power. Make sure you and Megaman are careful!" Lan nodded as he ran out the door, on his way to his friend's home.


	2. Author Note

Hey so I swear to god this story isn't dead I've actually been super busy for the past year and I've sadly lost the save data to my playthrough of BN5 that I was using as a point of reference somewhat towards my writing, so I swear I'll actually update this once I manage to get back to the point where I was originally. In the mean time though I will post just a general sorta one shot story probably relating around the classic series primarily but if I get an idea for just something dumb relating to one of the other megaman series. I'll probably post it there as well it'll probably be posted later on in the week so look forward to that!

Thank you for being patient with me I swear I'll come back with an actual update to this probably in the next few months.


End file.
